A Royal Life
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: The Princess Diaries...Chapter 13 is up...Amelia gets a surprise
1. Default Chapter

****

September 1st, 2003

Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi. The royal princess had a headache and she had no reason to get up right? Her eyes shot open. Who was she kidding? This was a huge day!!!

"Oh god." She jumped out of bed and groaned holding her head, "Giselle!!!"

"Coming, Miss." Giselle walked into the bedroom, grinning, "Today is the big day."

"Yeah. I know...I have nothing to wear." Mia moaned. Giselle chuckled.

"You have an entire bedroom filled with clothes that I helped you buy." Giselle said.

"I know..." Mia sighed, "I want to look good for Michael."

"All right...You hired me for just this reason." Giselle said. "You want to look hot for Michael, but there will be press so you need to look like a princess."

"No tiara right?" Mia asked.

"Right." Giselle chuckled, "I'll be right back."

"Thanks." Mia walked to her dresser and grabbed a few aspirins. Her mother walked into the room.

"Today is the big day, Sweetheart." She said. Mia smiled.

"So everyone keeps telling me." Mia said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Helen asked.

"It's not like Michael and I are getting married." Mia said.

"Not yet, but it's still a big step." Her mother said. Mia couldn't help but to chuckle.

"We have twenty-five bedrooms. It's not a big deal that Michael is moving in." Mia said.

"It is a big deal when he stays in the conjoining room." She said, "Maybe we need to have _the_ talk." Mia turned bright red.  
"Mother please no. We've already had that talk." Mia said, "Michael and I have not done anything in the two years we've been together and we will not until we both are ready."

"That is exactly what a mother wants to her from her daughter." Helen smiled as Giselle walked back in.

"Pressed black pants and a pink peasant top." She said, "You'll look smashing in it." 

"Thank you." Mia smiled. This was it.

* * *

Her heart beat even faster as the limo pulled up to the runway. The plan was coming to a complete stop. She saw the press starting to get excited.

"Michael..." Mia didn't wait for Joe to open the door for her. She jumped out. The photographers started to take her picture, but she ignored them. The plane's door opened up and Michael stepped out. God, just the sighed of him sent her heart soaring. "Michael..."

"Mia..." He ran down the stairs and engulfed Mia in a bear hug.

"God, Michael, it's been too long." Mia whispered loving the feeling of Michael's arms around her.

"Two months, four days, and thirteen hours." Michael said kissing her nose gently.

"Now you never have to leave and go back to the states." Mia said.  
"Perfect." he glanced around them, "A lot of paparazzi."

"You're big news in Genovia." Mia said as she led him back to the limo. Michael laughed as they slid in. He couldn't get used to this fame thing, "Are you hungry?"

"God yes. You know...Royal flights need to get better food." Michael said as he slid his arm around Mia's shoulders.  
"Good, because we're having a huge dinner, roasted duck, potatoes, and a lot of French stuff I cannot pronounce." She winked.  
"Good." He closed his eyes as they drove to the palace. Mia's hair smelled great, like lilacs and strawberries.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"About me permently staying here?" Michael asked. Mia gave him a look, "Yes I'm so happy to be living with the woman that I love...and her mother and grandmother. How about you?"

"Very happy. Mom wanted to give me _that_ big talk before you got here." Mia said. Michael chuckled.

"Same with Lilly." He said.

"She is just looking out for the both of us." Mia smiled.

"I know." He said putting the window up between them and Joe. "We're still waiting until we're married right?" Mia gave him a look and a chuckle.

"Well, we're going to try." She said, "No guarantees though."

"I know." He smiled.

"God, I'm so happy." Mia smiled as the limo pulled into the giant garage. They were home. They were home and ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	2. The Ring

****

September 15th, 2003

Living together was better than Mia had expected. Sleeping in his arms was utterly amazing. Granted, the press was pretty heavy and loved snapping off pictures, but security had been tightened. Today, she had a press conference to do. The usual Q&A for magazines so they can feel like they knew the princess even more.

"You look fine." Charlotte led Amelia down the hallway to the pressroom. Mia grinned weakly.

"Thanks. No boogers?" She asked. Charlotte chuckled.

"No." She said as they stepped out onto the stage. The flashes of camera blinded Mia. She gave them her princess wave and sat down. "May I present to you Princess Thermopolis Renaldi."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Mia smiled looking out into the crowd. She could see Michael and Helen standing in the back. "Thank you to the press for coming. I am very pleased to be here. Why don't we get started?"

"Princess Mia, Claire Underwood from _Fox and Hound_." Claire said, "What would you say has been your biggest accomplishment this year?" Mia smiled thinking about it.

"In business part of this year, I think everyone is pleased about our new exports and in the personal part of this year, me growing more as a person." Mia said flashing Michael a smile.

"Princess, Hester Grace from _OK! Magazine_." She said. Mia grinned weakly. She hated this woman.

"Do we see a wedding in the future? Maybe some children? It's Genovia tradition to have all of that by your twentieth birthday." Hester said. Mia glanced at Michael and then back at Hester.

"I am well aware of the Genovian tradition. I would love to get married and have children, but right now mending the fences between France and Spain are on the top of my things to do list." Mia said.

"What would you say if Michael proposed?" Hester asked.

"I would of course say yes." Mia smiled weakly, "One question only please."

"Next question." Charlotte said. Mia looked in the back for Michael, but he was gone.

"Connie Hall from _Hello Magazine_." She said, "are you going to be going back to the states any time soon?" Mia chuckled.

"When I love Genovia this much? I don' think so. Maybe for a vacation in a couple of years, but I have too much on m y plate right now." Mia said, "Next question."

"Princess Mia, Pierre Boulay from _Bon Appetite_." He said. "Our readers would like to know what your favourite dish is." Mia chuckled.

"My kind of question," Mia said. "I have to say I love roasted duck in pear sauce. You should put a recipe of that in."

"I will now." Pierre smiled. Charlotte cleared her throat.

"Princess, Your assistance is required back at the palace." Charlotte whispered, "Italy again." Mia sighed.

"I am so sorry everyone, but duty calls." Mia said, "It has been a pleasure. We must really do it again." She nodded to them and got up, "Where's Michael?" She whispered to Charlotte.

"I have no idea. Your grandmother is in the office." She said.

"All right." Mia sighed as she walked towards the office. She wished Michael had stayed around after the press conference.

September 30th, 2003

Michael ran his hand through his brown locks. God, he was so nervous. He stepped into the library where Clarice sat. He cleared his throat.

"Oh Michael. Do come in." Clarice smiled.

"Thanks." Michael said. It still felt so weird being so informal with her.

"What can I do for you?" Clarice asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Mia." Michael said. Clarice smiled putting down the book she had been reading.

"That's a wonderful subject." Clarice chuckled, "What about her?"

"I would really like to ask Mia to marry me." Michael said. Clarice stared at him. "I ah, I didn't know if know if there was a tradition in Genovia or this family so...I thought I'd ask." Clarice was silent for a moment.

"The tradition is to ask for the queen and kings blessing in the royal family." Clarice said.

"Do I....Do I have your blessing?" Michael asked. This was freaking him out.

"Wait right here, Michael." Clarice left the room.

"Oh God." Michael stood there. He had fucked up didn't he? He sat down in the chair. He really did screw up. Clarice walked back in.

"Here you go, Michael." Clarice handed him a box.

"What's this?" He asked.

"An engagement ring. It has been in the Renaldi family for five generations." She said. Michael's eyes widened as he looked at the ring. It was huge.

"Wow." Michael whispered.  
"I would be honoured if you would use this ring." Clarice said. Michael nodded.

"Thank you so much." he said.

"So," Clarice clapped her hands, "When are you going to do it?"

"Today maybe." Michael smiled. Clarice smiled back.

"Well, good luck then." She said.

* * *

Amelia got up from her sun chair. She was trying to get a last minute tan before the change of weather. She looked around as she went into the house. Everything was so quiet.

"Penny, where is everyone?" She walked up to one of the cooks.

"Your grandmother is in the library ready. Your mother is painting in the gallery." Penny said, "I have no idea where Michael is." Mia smiled.

"Thanks." This place was so big that you needed a map or maybe some walkie-talkies. Mia headed to the gallery. She could hear her mother's laughter, "Mom?"

"In here, Darling." Helen called out. Mia stood in the doorway. Michael was there painting.

"Are you painting, Michael?" Mia chuckled. Michael nodded.

"Just painting a picture for you." he gave her an impish grin.

"Put this on first." Helen tossed Mia one of her shirts. Amelia gave her a look as she put it on.

"Can I see it now?" She asked.

"Sure," Michael stepped out of the way. Mia walked over to it. it was a deep blue background and in white letters it read 'Mia will you marry me. Mia's eyes widened.

"Michael..." She whispered. She looked at Michael and he was down on one knee. "Oh my God." She looked at her mother. She was grinning form ear to ear, "Wh-Why?"

"Come on, Mia. We're at a great place in our lives." He said.

"But I'm eighteen." Mia said.

"So?" Michael smiled, "You know the press has been wanting this."

"So you're proposing to me because the press pressured you into it?" Mia whispered. Michael chuckled.

"I am proposing to you because I am in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to have my children." Michael took her hand, "I've been in love with you for so long. Please will you marry me?" Mia began to smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She said.

"So...Will you?" He asked.

"Yes I will." Amelia giggled as Michael slid the ring on her.

"Thank God." Michael stood up and gathered Mia in his arms. Mia closed her eyes. She was engaged and that's scared the crap out of her.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	3. When Harry Met Sally

****

Note: This series is loosely based on the movie and not the books considering I've never read the books lol.

October 15th, 2003

Amelia couldn't believe that they were engaged. It felt so weird. She never thought she would be engaged this young or even at all. The press loved it.

"How come Genovia doesn't have Halloween?" Michael asked watching Amelia get dressed. She was a little tease. Amelia shrugged.

"I don't know. Never asked." She said pulling on her new bra and panties set. She blushed as she felt Michael's eyes on her. They may be engaged and they may make out, but it still made her uncomfortable when he looked at her the way he did sometimes. She slid her new blue dress on that Giselle bought yesterday and turned around, "What do you think?"

"I think it looks beautiful on you, but I don't see why you need to go." Michael said, "it's just a ribbon cutting."

"Exactly." Amelia said, "I need to be seen there. You understand don't you?" Michael hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"All right. I do, but promise me that you'll be at _Bon _at noon though?" He asked. Amelia smiled.

"Of course. I said I would be there didn't I?" She asked.

"Yeah...You did." Michael said as he slid out of bed.

* * *

Michael stood in _Bon_ glancing at his watch. Amelia was late.

"Could I have coffee please? Just black." He said. The waiter nodded and walked behind the counter. Michael sat down.

"Congratulations on the engagement." The waiter said as he served Michaels some coffee. Michael nodded.

"Thanks. It was all over the news, huh?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "Princess Mia is a catch."

"Sometimes I wonder." Michael mumbled putting sugar in his coffee. The waiter glanced at him.

"Troubles at the homestead?" He asked. Michael looked at him. Do not talk to the public. They talk to the press. He shook his head.

"Nope." He gave him a fake smile.

"Good." The waiter went to wait on someone else. Michael continued to sat there looking at his watch. He watched the minute hand tick by. Minute after minute. He drank all of his coffee and got up. He saw the limo pulled up. He growled and walked out. Amelia jumped out of the limo and ran after him.

"Michael! I am so sorry." She said.

"I've heard it before." Michael said as he walked down the street.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked.  
"I have an engagement to make." he said. Amelia caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Michael, The dedication ran late." She said. Her eyes were pleading with him, "I'm sorry, but you know how hectic my life is."

"So is mine..." Michael said. "We're supposed to be building a life together but how can we do that if you're never around?"

"I'll make time." She said softly, "Please get in the limo and we'll go back home and hang out." Michael didn't want to. he wanted to yell at her and tell her how embarrassed he was by sitting there waiting, but when he looked into her eyes, he melted. Michael nodded.

"Fine." he said. Amelia grinned and took his hand. She knew she was in the doghouse, but Michael had to remember that she had a country to run. Sometimes things took priority.

October 30th, 2003

Amelia sat at the dinning room table smiling at Michael. He gave her a wink. She felt something stir inside of her. She wasn't sure if she could hold out until they got married. She loved Michael so much. She blushed as she stood up.

"Excuse me. I need to take a bath." She smiled and went upstairs to her bathroom. Soon, Amelia had started a bubble bath. This was going to be great. No. This was going to be fun. Amelia slid into the bath with a groan. Bubble baths were so relaxing. A knock came upon the door. She sighed, "Yeah?"

"May I come in for a second?" Michael asked. Amelia smiled.

"I was hoping you were going to follow me." She said as he walked in.

"Well, I'm here." Michael smiled kneeling down next to the tub. Mia handed him a wash cloth.

"Get to work." She leaned forward. Michael began to wash her back. He liked these non-princess moments. She seemed to be the most real during them. As he washed her back, Michael's eyes traveled over her body. God, he loved her. He lowered his lips and kissed her back softly. Mia smiled. "I love you, Michael."

"I love you too." he kissed the back of her neck. She turned and looked at him. her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"Could you get me a towel?" She asked. Michael nodded and stood up. he went to the closet and grabbed a red towel. he turned to see Mia standing up and bubbles slid down her body. His throat went dry.

"Got one." he mumbled. Michael walked over to her and wrapped it around her. Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered. Michael nodded.

"It's my pleasure." He mumbled. His checks were red. Mia pressed her lips to his. Michael responded instantly and why shouldn't He? He had a wet, practically naked, hottie in his arms. What has gotten into Mia? He thought briefly a he felt her tongue slid into his mouth. he suddenly didn't care. Mia pressed her body against his tightly and pulled her lips away.

"Michael, I really can't wait." She whispered.

"For what?" He mumbled.  
"For you." She looked at him seriously. Michael's heart skipped a couple of beats. "I don't want to wait, Michael. I know I'm being forward, but I don't care. I love you and I know you love me."

"You don't want to wait?" He asked. Mia shook her head.

"If you still want to, I will." She said. Michael smirked.

"Well, let's take this somewhere else and see where life takes us." he said squeezing her hand. Mia smiled shyly and nodded.

"Come on." She took his hand and walked out of the bathroom. She glanced around to make sure Her mother wasn't in this wing. Mia smiled triumphal and took Michael to the bedroom.

"If you want to stop ever, just say so." He said watching Mia sit on the bed.

"I'm not going to say no." She chuckled. Michael smiled. he couldn't believe she wanted to do this. He locked the bedroom door and walked over to her. Mia took his hand and pulled Michael to the bed.

"This is what you want right?" He asked pulling the towel off.

"Yes." Mia whispered. Michael lowered his lips to hers. he really didn't need any other convincing. He had dreamed of this moment for a very long time. Soon, they joined together in a night of pure bliss. 

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	4. The Accident

****

December 1st, 2003

Boy, Her life had changed once she and Michael had made love. Amelia didn't think it would, but she and Michael just felt closer on the inside and on the outside. Their souls and minds just felt...As Amelia put it, cool.

A day off was a rare thing for Amelia, but today was one of those days. It was cool in Genovia, but not frost bitten cold. They were going to attempt to try to take Michael's motorcycle to the lake and have a picnic. That is if they don't freeze first.

"I think I'm bundled up as much as I can be." Amelia said stepping beside the motorcycle. Michael looked at her and laughed. All he could see was her beautiful eyes. He put the bag of food in the back compartment and climbed on.

"Your eyes will get frostbitten." He said.

"Well, I don't have eye warmers." Amelia took his hand and got onto the motorcycle. Princesses should never ride motorcycles Clarice once informed Amelia. She wasn't like any other princess so it was okay for her to was Amelia's reasoning.

"Ready?" Michael asked. Amelia wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said. Michael kick started to Motorcycle and it roared beneath them. Amelia laughed as he peeled out of the driveway. Clarice stepped away from the window with a sigh.

"They're going to kill themselves on that thing." She said.

"No they won't." Helen laughed as she poured herself some coffee. "Mia needs this day off. She hasn't had one since, Only god knows when." Clarice nodded and looked at her.

"I'm not questioning that." She said, "Genovia's winter this year has been unusually cold. There's just something inside of me that doesn't feel right."

"Could be a number of things." Helen said, "Like your decision you made with Italy. Some people have this thing called guilt."

"Oh hush up." Clarice gave a soft laugh, "You know what I mean." Helen nodded.

"Unfortunately I do. It comes with loving that girl." She said.

* * *

Amelia was pressed tightly against Michael. She was shivering as they sat on the ground near the lake.

"This was a bad idea." Michael said.

"No it was a great idea." She said, "We just picked a wrong day to do it." Amelia laughed softly.  
"Would you like to go home and eat in the green house?" Michael asked, "Sort of the same affect." Amelia smiled. Michael was so caring and loving. That was one reason why she was marrying this man. Amelia stood up.

"You know, we haven't set a wedding date." She said. Michael nodded as he put the food back into the bag and the motorcycle.

"I Know. We can do it whenever you would like." He said.

"Well, my birthday is in June, so before then?" Amelia asked.

"Of next year? Well, um..." Michael was thinking. "How about May 5th, 2004?" Amelia smiled and nodded.

"May 5th sounds great to me." She said. Both of them climbed on. Amelia held on even tighter. Michael smiled as he started the motor cycle. He enjoyed riding this with her and feeling her cling to him.

They sped down the road. The cold wind whipped at them like icy daggers. Amelia buried her face into Michael's back but nothing was shielding him. It must have dropped another ten degrees since they had left. The weather was not supposed to be like this. Amelia held on tighter as they whipped around the corner.

Michael didn't see the car coming until it was too late. He tried swerving, but it didn't do any good. Michael slammed into the car, sending him flying over an embankment. He landed on a pile of twigs with a thud. 

He blacked out so he didn't see Amelia get hit by the car and her legs mangle with the motorcycle. He didn't see how much blood she lost or the bone sticking out of her wrist. He just saw darkness.

* * *

Helen sat there, feeling sick to her stomach. They wouldn't let her see Amelia only Michael. The doctor said Michael was lucky. He had a dislocated shoulder and only ten stitches. Amelia was different. Michael opened his eyes and looked at Helen.

"Is she alive?" He asked.

"So far." Helen croaked out. Michael's lips quivered slightly, "You guys weren't wearing helmets. You should have been wearing them."

"I know." Michael said. Helen's eyes were filled with tears and fear. "She'll be fine. She has to be." Helen wanted to scream at him. She wanted to yell for being so stupid, but Dr. Boulet walked in.

"Ms. Thermopolis?" He said softly.

"Amelia....How is she?" Helen asked.

"Not good." He pulled up a chair and looked at Michael and Helen. "Amelia is going to have surgery. She had a compound fracture in her forearm. The orthopedic surgeon has been called and she'll be in the operating room fixing the area. She'll be using pins to hold it all together."

"She's not awake is she?" Michael asked. Dr. Boulet shook his head.

"When we preformed the head CT, we discovered a brain bleed." He said. Helen's face grew pale, "We're going to monitor it over the next twenty-four hours."

"When will she wake up?" Helen asked.

"There's no way of telling right now. She has had severe head trauma. She could wake up tomorrow, next week, next month, or even next year. If she does wake up, be prepared for her not to be quite the same. It is possible that the damage could have caused her to forget some things like how to read or how to walk or she could have amnesia. That is the worse case scenario, but just prepare yourselves, just in case." He said as he stood up, "She could wake up in an hour completely fine though so try to keep an optimistic outlook on this situation. If you need anything, don't hesitate to page me." With that the doctor left.

"Oh god." Michael whispered. Helen looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  
"I hope you're happy. It'll be your fault if she dies. It'll be your fault if she has brain damage." Helen stood up and gathered her things, "I can never forgive you for what you have done to my baby." She ran out of the room.

"But-" Michael stared at the door as tears streamed down his cheek. Of she dies or had brain damage, it would be his fault. He would die if anything more happened to her.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	5. Waking up

****

Note: Please don't always ask for updates, especially in a rude way. I write 13 series and every day I take time to write a little on each. I am in school and working so I only have an hour a day to write 13 stories, but be sure, updates will come when I am ready :)

December 15, 2003

Things hurt. Things were fuzzy. Amelia slowly opened her eyes. They couldn't focus on anything. Why did she hurt so much? She grunted slowly and heard movement beside her.

"Mia?" Helen whispered.

"Ma..." She croaked.

"Oh god." Helen sobbed. She ran to the door and yelled for the doctor. Amelia looked around the room. Things were slowly coming into focus. Where was she? A hospital room? A man looked down at her.

"Amelia, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said with a furrowed brow. "What's wrong?"

"You were in a motorcycle accident." The doctor said. Mia groaned trying to sit up. She was so stiff, "You've been in a coma for two weeks." She stopped and stared at him.

"Two weeks?" She whispered, "Michael...Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Mia." Helen said. Amelia stared at the tears in her mother's eyes. "You hurt your head pretty badly, Mia, you broke your arm, dislocated your shoulder, and you have sixty-two stitches." Amelia swallowed as she shuddered.

"Where's Michael? I want to see him." She said.

"You need to rest, Mia." Helen said. Amelia attempted to sit up again, but she couldn't.

"Please. I need Michael." She said. Helen hesitated for a moment. She then nodded and got up, "Thank you."

"Princess, you have a long road of recovery ahead of you. You may be able to be home by New Years." The doctor said, "I want to make sure you're in perfect health to go back."

"I understand and I thank you." Amelia said softly. Michael walked into the room.

"Mia." He whispered and went over to her bedside. Amelia looked at him and his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy, as if he had been crying for days. New tears were forming in his eyes.  
"Hey." Amelia smiled softly. He kissed her hand.

"You looked like crap." Michael smiled weakly. Amelia chuckled and groaned. He sighed softly, "You're going to be here for awhile. Did the doctors tell you that?" She nodded.

"Nothing like spending Christmas in the hospital." She said. Michael sighed.

"I'm sorry about this, Mia." He said, "It's my entire fault."

"Your fault?" Amelia asked, "No it wasn't. It was an accident...unless you deliberately tried to kill me."

"I didn't." He said looking sadly at his fiance.

"It's all right, Darling." Amelia said softly, "I'll be better eventually." Michael smiled, giving her hand another squeeze.

"We're going to have a huge party when you come home." He said.

"A small party." She said, "Is there a lot of press out there?" Michael nodded.

"I've never seen this much press. Everyone was really worried about you." He said.

"I feel loved." Amelia said with a smile, "Grandmother should hold a press conference or something." Michael smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is under control." He said, "Just rest and relax and heal." Amelia smiled softly.

"I'm trying." She whispered, "I'm so tired."

"Then go to sleep." He kissed her forehead, "I'll be right here when you wake up." Mia mumbled something as she closed her eyes but Michael couldn't understand it. He held her hand tightly as she fell asleep. It was such a big deal that Amelia was now conscious. That meant so much to both families.

December 29th, 2003

Amelia grunted as she swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed. She was finally getting to go home. Not that she didn't appreciate everything these doctors and nurses have done for her, but she craved to be home and sleeping in Michael's arms.

"Careful." Helen walked in, "You're still not at one hundred percent." Amelia smiled weakly.

"I know that. I can feel that." She held out her hand. Helen took it and helped her daughter up. "Thanks."

"It's my job." Helen kissed Amelia's cheek softly as the nurse walked in with the wheel chair.

"Here's your ride out of this place, Princess." She smiled.  
"Thank God." Amelia eased herself down into the wheelchair.

"Joe is out back because the press is out front." Helen said, "I'm sure there'll be press regardless though."

"Whatever." Amelia said, "Can't worry myself over them." Helen grabbed Amelia's bags and walked out with them. Helen was so happy to see Amelia leaving the hospital. It's been a hard month. She hated seeing her baby girl hurting. "Is there going to be a huge dinner? Because I'm absolutely tired of hospital food. No offence." The nurse chuckled softly.

"Cook has been working nonstop." Helen said getting into the elevator.

"Good." Amelia closed her eyes thinking about how great it would be to sleep in Michael's arms and to eat some of Cook's food. Soon, Amelia was pushed to the back where Joe was.

"Good afternoon, Princess." He said. Amelia smiled.

"It's so good to see you." Joe helped Amelia to her feet and opened the car door.

"It's good to see you too." Joe said. Amelia slid into the car where Michael sat.

"Oh Mike." Amelia grinned brightly and slid into his arms.

"Welcome home." He hugged her gently. He was afraid of hurting her. Amelia closed her eyes as they all drove to the castle. Michael sang to her softly. Amelia's heart soared as she listened to the words. Helen glanced at Joe and they rolled their eyes. Amelia giggled softly.  
"I love you, Michael." She whispered kissing his chest.

"I love you too, Girl." Michael chuckled returning her kiss on top of her head, "We have a nice night ahead of us."

"Oh yeah?" Amelia asked. Michael nodded.

"Dinner with the family and then we will cuddle in bed watching a nice array of movies." Michael said, "I promise to try not to squeeze you too hard."

"Sounds divine to me." Amelia smiled.

"Let her get some sleep tonight, Michael. Don't keep her up." Helen said.  
"Yes, Mother." Michael chuckled. Amelia smiled. This was what she had missed when she had been stuck in there. She loved being back with her family.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	6. Moving on

****

January 12th, 2004

Michael took Amelia's hand as she stepped out of the shower. She was slowly getting back to normal. She looked at him and smiled.

"You enjoy this don't you?" She asked. Michael nodded.

"Well, I like the view." He said wrapping a towel around her.

"Well, thanks." Amelia said as she took his hand. "You'll get another viewing tonight." Michael grinned as he led Amelia into the bedroom

"I don't want to push you. You're still healing." Michael said.

"I know." She sat down on her bed as Michael grabbed her some casual clothes off of her dresser. "I'm so ready to get everything back to normal."

"Can a princess have a normal life?" He asked.

"I suppose..." Amelia said, "Do you miss your old life?"

"No way. I love having the press follow me every where I go even in to the bathroom." Michael said helping Amelia get dressed.

"I'm serious." She said.

"Me too." Michael winked, "I love living my life with you." Amelia smiled at him. It really warmed her heart hearing that he was this happy with her. She was always worried that she wasn't giving him enough time. Charlotte knocked on her door.

"Princess and Michael, you have a visitor." She said.

"Who is it?" She asked. Charlotte opened the door.

"It's the man who hit you." She said. Amelia and Michael both went pale.

"Wh-What?" Amelia whispered.

"He really wants to talk with you." Charlotte said, "But I will make him leave if you wish."

"No No. If he has enough balls to come onto our property then I should be able to face him." Amelia said. Michael grimaced.

"I hope you don't have any balls." Michael whispered.

"Oh shut up." Amelia chuckled as they walked out of the room. Her heart pounded as she walked down the stairs. Why the hell would that man want to see them? She walked into the viewing room and saw the man. he stood up.

"Princess..." he bowed before her.

"Oh you don't have to." She extended her hand. he took it and squeezed it tightly.

"Henry Miller." He said looking at Michael, "I wanted to see you sooner, but...I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why are you here, Mr. Miller?" Michael asked.

"My guilt. I can't take it any longer and I just needed to make sure you were all right. I've read all the press releases, but I needed to see for myself." Henry said. Amelia took in a deep breath.

"I almost died, Mr. Miller." Amelia said, "but now I'm okay and I'm trying to move on."

"I understand." He said.

"I understand that you have guilt, but you really don't have any right to be here." Amelia said, "I would appreciate it if you would leave. Thank you for coming by." Henry lowered his eyes.

"I am so sorry for bothering you, Princess." he said.

"Let me show you to the door." Charlotte said. Michael looked at Amelia.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to forget any of this happened." with that, Amelia left the room. Michael sighed softly. her physical wounds may be almost heels but it seemed that her emotional wounds would take a while.

January 26th, 2004

Amelia was feeling a lot better as the days went on. She was better enough to go major shopping wit her mother. Genovia had a wonderful shopping district and Amelia was often photographed shopping there.

"I think I should get Lilly a present." Amelia said looking into a case of jewelry. Helen nodded.

"Whatever you want." She said. Amelia glanced at her mother.

"You're no help." She said. Helen chuckled softly.

"Well, I never am." She said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Help." She said.

"Okay. Okay." Helen looked into the case, "Get another charm for her charm bracelet."

"Like what?" Amelia asked.

"Well, you're entering her family when you marry Michael, so...." Helen looked through the charm, "That sisters one."

"Maybe." Amelia said. Helen rolled her eyes.

"You ask for my help and then when I offer it, you don't take it." She said. Amelia chuckled and waved the sales person over.

"Bonjour, Your highness." He said. Amelia smiled politely.

"May I see that diamond charm right there? The sisters one." She said. The man nodded and pulled it out of the case.

"Is this for Miss Lilly?" He asked. Amelia smiled with amusement. Nothing in her life was a secret now was it?

"Maybe." She said.

"All right." The man smiled and showed her the charm, "it's lovely isn't it?" Amelia nodded.

"Yeah. I like it." She said, "I think I'll get it."

"Very well. Would you like me to put it in a box for you?" he asked.

"Yes thank you." She said. Amelia turned to her mother. "There. you happy?" Helen laughed softly as she slid her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"It's your money. You should be happy with it." She said. Amelia smiled.

"I am." She said.

* * *

Amelia wrapped the tape around the package She hated sending things over seas. Sometimes things got so damaged. Even princesses had trouble with the postal service. She wrote Lilly's address on the front of it.

"What are you sending to my sister?" Michael asked.

"None of your bee's wax." Amelia chuckled handing him the package. "Have Charlotte put this in the mail."

"Certainly, Your highness." He said. Amelia gave him a look.

"Thank you, Prince." She said. Michael looked at her.

"Care for me to sing a little Purple Rain?" he asked.

"No!!" Amelia laughed loudly pulling him into a hug. She couldn't wait for Lilly to get her charm. The past few months either of them had been too busy to chat. Last time she talked to her best friend was when she was in her accident. She missed Lilly.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	7. Surprise

****

April 1st, 2004

Amelia jumped out of the limo. She ran towards the airplane. Today was an exciting day.

"Lilly!!!" Mia screams as her best friend stepped out of the plane.

"Mia!!" Lilly flung herself at the princess, "Where's my dork brother?" Mia laughed.

"He's home preparing for your arrival." Mia chuckled as she led Lilly to the limo.

"I'm so glad to be back here." Lilly sighed as she got into the limo, "It's so much cooler than San Fran."

"In some way, I suppose." Mia said.

"Good afternoon, Lilly." Joe looked at the girl.

"Hey Joe-Joe." Lilly smiled.

"Excuse us. I need to talk to her privately." Mia put the divider up as they settled into the limo.

"Ooh! Private convo." Lilly chuckled, "Is it important?"

"It's serious and important." Mia said.

"Serious?" Lilly asked, "Is this why you got me a plane ticket?"

"Yes." Mia said.

"Then spill." Lilly said. Mia took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Mia said. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" Lilly gasped, "For real?"

"For real." Mia chuckled nervously, "You need to keep this quiet though. No one knows."

"Not even Mike?" Lilly asked.

"No. I'm too nervous to tell him." Mia said.

"Oh! But you told me and you know Mike will be thrilled." Lilly said.

"I know. I know. I need to tell him before it gets leaked to the press." Lilly began to clap her hands.

"Aunt Lilly!! This is so terrific, Mia!" Lilly laughed. "I'm going to be an aunt."

"I hope Michael is as excited as you." Mia cuddled into Lilly. This is exactly what Mia needed. She needed her best friend to help her through this. Lilly was going to be a great support system.

April 7th, 2004

Amelia hated wearing disguises, but she and Lilly had to. They were going to the OBGYN and they couldn't have the press finding them out. That would be the end of it.

"Sylvia Platt." Dr. White stood in the doorway. Lilly took Mia's hand.

"It'll be all right, Sylvie." Lilly smirked going into the office. Dr. White locked the door behind them. Lilly closed the window shades. Amelia shrugged off her jacket and glasses.

"Thank god. I was suffocating in there." She said. Dr. White chuckled handing her a form.

"I signed the confidentiality agreement. I assure you Princess, My medical license won't be jeopardized." He said.

"Thank you." Amelia smiled nervously.

"Why don't you get up on the table and we'll start the examination?" Dr. White said. Amelia took in a deep breath and nodded. Lilly couldn't stop grinning. She was so excited. "Put your feet in the stirrups." Lilly blushed.

"Maybe you want me waiting outside." She said. Amelia grabbed her hand.

"No. Please stay." She said. Lilly nodded. Dr. White began to examine her. Amelia closed her eyes tightly. She groaned.  
"Does it hurt?" Lilly asked. 

"Christ yeah." She said. Dr. White pulled away.  
"Everything looks fine Princess." he said taking the gloves off. "With your information, I would say that you're due around November 26th 2004." Lilly smiled softly.

"A thanksgiving baby." She asked.

"They don't have thanksgiving here." Amelia said. Lilly stuck out her tongue.

"I will give you a prescription for some vitamins. Eat your fruits and veggies." He said.

"Great! Thank you so much!" Amelia smiled brightly. it felt good knowing the baby was going to be all right.

April 15th, 2004

Michael watched Mia as she ran a brush through her hair. She had arranged for all of them to have a special dinner. He had no idea why, but Lilly couldn't stop smiling...Mia on the other hand looked sick.

"I hate getting dressed up." Michael said. Amelia laughed.

"Well, I like it so you're getting dressed."

"For you, I'd dress like a gay trapeze artist." Michael said. Amelia laughed loudly as lily ran in.

"Dinner in about to be served." She said.  
"Good." Mia gave her a look. They exchanged tiny smiled. There was something going on between them, "Michael, are you about ready?"

"Ah...Yeah." he glanced in the mirror and looked at his fiance, "Let's have this dinner!"

"It'll be great." Lilly laughed going downstairs. Michael shook his head.  
"What is her deal tonight?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know." Amelia chuckled. her heart beat rapidly as they walked into the dinning room. It was gorgeous in there. There was a wonderful array of food on the table.

"This looks wonderful." Lilly smiled.

"Come sit." Clarice said. Amelia nodded as they went to the table.

"Why doesn't Mia tell us why she had called us all here." Helen said as She picked her glass up. Amelia rose with a nervous smile.

"Well, Mother, Michael, Grandmother," Amelia looked at Lilly. She gave her a reassuring smile. Amelia took in a deep breath. "Well, I'm pregnant." Michael turned red and chocked on his water.

"What?" Helen stood up, "I'm going to be a grandmother?" Amelia nodded.

"November 26th." Amelia announced her due date.

"Oh!" Helen hugged Amelia tightly. Clarice was grinning from ear to ear.

"Charlotte! I need you!" Clarice called out. There had to be a press conference. Amelia looked at Michael.

"Michael?" She took a step towards him. he looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"Shocked." He said. Lily smiled.

"There's going to be another Moscovitz running around." Lilly said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." michaels aid. Amelia recoiled. Clarice glanced at Helen and Lilly.

"Why don't the three of us step out for a moment?" She suggested. Helen nodded and kissed Mia's forehead.  
"All right." Helen and the others went out. Amelia continued to stand there.

"Michael, are you mad?" She whispered. he sighed.

"No. I'm not mad." he stood up and looked at the hurt expression on her face, "I love you, Mia. We're getting married soon. I want to have children with you. I just turned twenty-one. I can be a dad."

"You can be a wonderful Dad." Mia smiled tearfully. "We don't need to worry about money."

"No we don't." Michael smiled softly. he got down on his knees in front of Mia. He placed his lips on her belly. "Hello in there. I'm your dad." Tears welled in Mia's eyes. He was happy about this. This pregnancy was wonderful.

* * *

  


If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	8. My big fat Genovian Wedding

****

April 29th, 2004

Week 10

So he was going to be a daddy. He thought Amelia was going to announce something about their wedding next month, but it wasn't. Michael was going to be a father. Words couldn't describe how utterly excited he was. Michael stood in the doorway watching Charlotte give a press conference revolving around the baby.

"Good morning, Good people." Charlotte smiled, "The Princess has called you all here to have you help her announce her exciting news. Your highness." Michael watched Amelia come to the podium. She looked so gorgeous.

"Thank you, Charlotte. As you know, the royal wedding is next month. Plans are well on their way to making this wedding the best Genovia has ever seen." Amelia smiled, "But a wedding update is not what I call you here today for. In November of this year, Genovia will receive another Prince or Princess. Michael and I are happy to announce we are having a baby." Flashes of cameras began to go off.

"Princess!" Sheila Catz from Fox and Hound raised her hand, "How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks. So it's still pretty early." Amelia said, "Michael and I would appreciate your cooperation in making this pregnancy go well. We will keep you informed with how the pregnancy is. Thank you for your cooperation. Good evening." Amelia walked off of the stage.

"You were great." Michael said wrapping his arm round her waist.

"I hate giving speeches." She muttered.

"You did a wonderful job." Charlotte said. Amelia smiled thankfully as Michael led her to the car.

"I think I'm hungry." Amelia told Michael.  
"You think?" He laughed softly.

"I don't feel too queasy so yeah, I think." She said sliding into the car, "You never know how I'll feel when you put food near my lips." Michael nodded as if he understood. Amelia smirked, "Are you cooking for me?"

"Why should I? We have a cook." Michael winked. Amelia chuckled.

"Cause it's romantic." She said, "And I'm having your baby."

"I'm tired." Michael said closing his eyes as Joe drove towards the castle. Amelia stared at him. He was being so crabby today. She wanted to pinch him.  
"Here we go, Princess." Joe pulled up to the castle. She didn't even realize the were there.  
"Thanks." She muttered getting out of the car. She didn't even wait for Michael. She heard him rushing up behind her.

"I love you." Michael said. Amelia ignored him. She could be mean to him too. She heard him chuckle. She wouldn't let him get to her. Amelia walked into the dining room and stopped dead in her tracks. It was filled with pink roses and candles.

"What's this?" She asked. Michael smiled.

"I wanted us to have a romantic lunch." he said. Amelia turned around and looked at him.

"You planned all of this..." She said.

"Of course." he led her to the table, "All non-barfy foods. See? I've been paying attention." Amelia sighed with happiness as she sat down at the table.

"Thank you, Michael." She said.  
"I should be thanking you." Michael said kissing the top of her head. He was thankful he had her and a baby on the way...even if the idea freaked him out some.

May 13th, 2004

Week 12

Five dozen lavender roses. Four dozen white votive candles. Fifty yards of white silk. One thousand sequins. Three two-caret diamonds. Two hundred and fifty people. It was Amelia and Michael's wedding day...one of the biggest days Genovia has seen since Amelia took her title.

"I am going to throw up." Amelia groaned standing in front of the mirror in her underwear. Lilly and Helen both laughed.

"Nerves or morning sickness?" Helen asked.

"Both." Amelia said.  
"Well, this is a $20,000 dress so I advise you to puke before you put it on." Lilly said.  
"What if I don't fit in it?" Amelia asked touching her stomach. Helen threw back her head and laughed.

"You barely have a stomach sweetheart." She said. Lilly walked up behind her best friend and began to take the curlers out.  
"I hope I get a wedding half as beautiful as this one." Lilly said.

"You need a boyfriend first." Amelia said grabbing the hairspray.  
"Michael didn't tell you?" Lilly asked.  
"Didn't tell me about what?" She asked as Lilly began to fix Amelia's hair.

"I do have a boyfriend. A serious boyfriend." She said.

"Who??" Amelia laughed.

"It's your soon-to-be Husband's best man." She said. Amelia's eyes widened.

"JEREMIAH???" She gasped. Lilly chuckled pushing her down into a chair.

"Shut up." She said, "It just sort of happened. We were both in Chem and...I don't know...He pulled a pencil from my ear and for some reason I thought it was cute."

"He's been pulling things out of your ears for years." Amelia said picking up her veil.

"I know, but he's grown up now." Lilly said, "And good in bed."  
"I did not hear that." Helen said. Lilly blushed.

"Sorry, Ms. T." She said.

"Princess, are you almost ready?" Joe knocked on the door. Amelia squealed jumping up.

"No!!" She cried grabbing her dress, "Help me with this, Guys." Lilly and Helen chuckled as the spread out the dress. Amelia stepped into it and the ladies pulled it up her body.

"This dress is awesome." Lilly said.

"And too expensive." Helen said hooking the back up. Amelia grunted sliding the silky straps over her shoulders.  
"I know, but I wanted a royal dress I could pass down to the future princesses of Genovia." She said looking in the mirror. She fixed her veil, "Wow." Amelia turned to get mother. Helen's lips quivered.

"Oh, Baby..." She whispered. Amelia smiled. 

* * *

Michael stood at the alter. he stared at the hundred of guests. he didn't know most of them. God, he was getting married.

"Are you all right?" Jeremiah asked.

"Ah huh." Michael mumbled.

"You look like you're going to throw up." he said. Michael chuckled weakly.  
"I might." He said rubbing his palms on his pants. The soft classical music was making him even more sick. The minister took his place. "Is it time?" The minister nodded.

"Yes it is." He said. Michael wobbled. The camera crew got in their places. Michael was going to faint. That was it. The doors opened up and Lilly began to walk down the aisle. Man, she looked so pretty. Michael couldn't help but to feel proud. Next, Clarice walked down the aisle. She herself was proud that Genovia's queen was getting married. She and Lilly stood at the alter. Then the wedding march began.

"Oh god." Michael whispered. The doors opened up again and an angel stepped out. Now, Michael knew what the phrase heaven on earth meant. Helen held Amelia's hand tightly as they walked down the aisle. The camera flashes didn't blind Amelia. She was focused on Michael. His heart pounded as he watched her walk towards him. he had seen the dress hanging up in her closet, but seeing it fall around her body...It made him look forward the honeymoon.

"Hey." Amelia whispered as she finally made it up to him.

"Hey." Michael whispered taking her hands. "you're gorgeous."

"You aren't half-bad yourself." She chuckled nervously.

"Friend, family, welcome." The minister said, ""Who presents this woman to be married to this man."

"I do." Helen croaked out. She kissed Amelia's cheek and sat down.

"The focus of my talk will be on love, friendship, mutual trust and respect." The minister said. As he began to talk, Michael just stared at Amelia. His heart pounded in his chest.. he paid no attention to the Minster.

"Michael." Amelia chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"Our vows." She said. Michael went white and looked at the minister.

"Really?" He asked. The minister nodded with a smile.

"Michael," he said, "do you pledge to love Amelia and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to her. Do you pledge to give to her the same happiness she gives to you, to react to her as only you can, and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be?" Michael cleared his throat.

"I do." He said.

"Amelia, do you pledge to love Michael and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to him. Do you pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, to react to him as only you can, and to respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?" he asked her. Amelia's lips quivered slightly.

"I do." She said.

"Very good. now, Michael, your prepared speech." The minister said. Michael licked his lips.

"With all my heart I take you to be my wife. I will love you through the good and the bad, through the joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely." He told her "I will make you a part of me and in turn, become a part of you. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. We will be equal partners in an open, honest relationship throughout the years." A few tears slid down Amelia's cheeks.

"Amelia?" He asked. She took in a deep breath.

"it is my intention to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve those things that are important to us, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years." She said. "I pledge to you with all my heart and being to love and support you in all ways, to my utmost capabilities, for the rest of our lives."

"The rings." The minister held them up, "They are a symbol of your marriage, your love, and your unity." He handed each of them their rings. Michael's hands were shaking as he slid the ring onto Amelia's finger.

"Amelia, do you take Michael to be your husband and pledge yourself to this marriage?" The minister asked.  
"I do." She whispered. Okay, She couldn't help the tears. Amelia slid the ring onto Michael's hand.

"Michael, do you take Amelia to be your wife and pledge yourself to this marriage?" He asked. Michael nodded.

"I do most definitely." he said. Amelia and Michael held hands.

"Then by the power in vested in me and by the royal kingdom of Genovia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said, "You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." Amelia laughed throwing her arms around his neck. The church erupted in cheers as Michael and Amelia kissed. Finally they were now husband and wife. Life couldn't get any better.  


* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	9. Mmmmmm

****

May 27th, 2004

Week 14

Amelia couldn't believe that she was married. She was someone's wife. She had a husband. In less than a month, she would be nineteen. In less than six months, she'd be a mother.

"Come look at the nursery." Helen said basically bouncing on her feet. Amelia groaned as she got up. Her knees creaked.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have asked you to come look at the nursery if I weren't." Helen said. Amelia rolled her eyes taking her mother's hand.

"All right." She said, "show me." Helen was beaming with pride. Helen took her daughter's hand and led her to the room. Amelia gasped. It was nothing as she expected.

She had thought her mother would have made a very loud nursery, but this...This was utterly beautiful. It was fit for a prince or princess. The walls were a cream colour with golden trim. Golden stars hung over the window. The crib was made of a wonderful cherry oak and had a lace canopy over it. She felt like she was going to cry.

"That train and rocking horse has been in the family for six generations." Helen said.

"It is so beautiful." Amelia whispered. "I think it's perfect for any little prince or princess."

"Me too." Helen bounced with pride. Michael knocked on the door.  
"Enjoying the nursery?" He asked.  
"Yes." Amelia smiled.

"Uh, Lilly is on the phone wanting to talk with you." He said.

"Great." It's been awhile." Amelia took the phone from him and sat down in the rocking chair, "Hello stranger."

"Hey. What's new?" Lilly asked.

"nothing. We finished the nursery." Amelia said looking around the room.

"Oh I bet it's beautiful." Lily said, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay. I'm listening." Amelia closed her eyes rubbing her stomach.  
"I've been dating someone." Lilly told her. Amelia chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, "Would I approve of him?"

"I think you would because you know him." Lilly said. Amelia opened her eyes. She knew him? It had to be someone from school.

"Tell me, Lilly, now." She said. Lilly giggled softly.

"It's Jeremiah." She said. A giant grin came across Amelia's face.

"My god that's wonderful." She said getting up, "Jeremiah is great. I highly approve." She could hear a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Good. Your approval means a lot to me, Mia." Lilly said to her, "I need to go. I can't keep racking up phone bills."

"All right, Lil." Amelia said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe." Lilly said hanging up. Amelia smiled hanging up herself. Lilly and Jeremiah. boy...that was weird.

June 10th, 2004

Week 16

Amelia stared at the people talking in front of her, but she wasn't taking in what they were saying at all. She hated having a meeting of the minds. Amelia pushed back her chair.

"Well, I think this meeting was fantastic." She said, "I approve the bill and I'm out of here."

"But your highness-" Duke Ashri said.

"I'm pregnant and I shouldn't be out of bed for long. I need to be off of my feet. if something goes awry, The queen can take care of everything." She looked at her grandmother, "Right?"

"That's right." Clarice smiled. Everyone stood as Amelia exited the room. She sighed. Sometimes she hated this job. She walked down the hallway into the main room. She groaned rubbing her belly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Michael asked walking up behind her.

"I'm so tired." She mumbled. Michael began to rub her back.

"Come on, Mia. Let me take you to our room so you can lay down for awhile." He said. Amelia arched her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Is that all?" She asked him. Michael chuckled.

"Yes it is." Michael took her hand, leading her up the staircase. One thing Amelia hated about being pregnant and about being princess was how huge the castle was. She got so tired up climbing these stairs.

"You know what I could go for right now?" She asked walking into her room.

"What?" Michael asked.

"A hot fudge sundae." She told him. Michael chuckled.

"you're definitely pregnant." he said, "I can call downstairs for one if you want." Amelia nodded as she walked into the bedroom, kicking her heels off. She crawled into bed, rubbing her stomach.

"Please." She said closing her eyes. Michael picked up the phone that was by their bedside.

"Yes...Hi. The princess would like a hot fudge sundae...The works...Thank you." Michael hung up the phone, "It'll be here soon."

"Great." She said looking at her stomach, "Do you think we're going to be good parents?" Michael nodded as he placed his hands on her belly.

"I think we're going to be utterly wonderful parents." he told her, "We can give these children we have, a kind of life we never ever dreamed of. They will have the best of education."

"I don't mean that. I know we could provide for a dozen children, which we're not having, but I mean emotionally." She said, "Will we be good parents?"

"I think we will be. I'm already so in love with this little bean." Michael said.

"he or she isn't that small." Amelia chuckled, "When we go to the doctor, we'll find the sex out so we don't have to call it and it."

"I can't wait to pick out names." Michael smiled.

"A nice French name." Amelia said. Michael nodded.

"I have a few I like." He said as Sylvie walked in with a hot fudge sundae.

"here is your sundae, Princess." She said. Amelia groaned.

"Thank you so much, Sylvie." She said reaching out her arms. Michael handed it to her.

"Enjoy." He said.

"Thank you. I will." She whispered digging into the ice cream. Michael watched as she ate the ice cream. he really hoped they're me wonderful parents. They had the press watching their every move and he wasn't going to have his image plastered all over the tabloids for being a bad parent.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	10. Which?

June 24th, 2004

Week 18

Amelia celebrated her birthday in a huge way. Fireworks were set off and hundreds of people came to play on the grounds. It was great fun. SHe could not wait for her next birthday to do it again.

"I feel like I've swallowed a watermelon." Amelia told her mother. Helen chuckled.

"I know the feeling." She told her. "It's only going to get worse though."

"Don't tell me that." Amelia said staring at herself in the mirror, "Pregnant women should never ever wear bathing suits." Helen looked at her daughter with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Mia." She told her baby. Amelia gave her mother a look as she wrapped a sarong around her huge waist. She walked down the hallway to the back. Michael was already lying down by the pool. She smiled softly walking outside.

"Hello Sexy." She said. Michael smiled looking at her. He watched Amelia walk over to him and stumble into the picnic stable, spilling the lemonade. Michael chuckled.  
"Smooth one." He said.

"My sense of balance is off okay?" Amelia smirked.

"Since when did you have it?" Michael sat up, extending his hand. Amelia took his hand and eased herself down next to him. She dipped her feet into the water.

"I can be graceful when I need to be." Amelia said. Michael stared at her.  
"Since when?" He asked, "Name one occasion."

"Well, um..." Amelia blushed deeply. Everything she could remember had an incident of her being an idiot, except for one. She smiled at Michael, "I have one."

"Oh yeah?" Michael asked. "Give it to me."

"Our wedding." Amelia said, "I was graceful and not clumsy was I not?" Michael looked at her and smiled.

"Graceful and beautiful. An angel." He said getting into the pool. "Come into the pool. It'll help your back pressure."

"Oh, you're a doctor now." Amelia chuckled taking his hands. Michael helped her into the pool. She groaned loudly. "I love pools."

"Me too." Michael said. "I like seeing you wet." Amelia blushed deeply.

"Pervert." She giggled. Michael rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." he said, "You're the pervert."

"I'm pregnant. I have a right to be." Amelia said.

"And it got you that way." Michael smiled lowering his lips to hers. He did not care ho pregnant or how clumsy Amelia got. She was very attractive to him and he knew that she always would be.

July 8th, 2004

Week 20

Michael stared at Amelia. She was so gorgeous. The swell of her belly was so beautiful. She was the most wonderful pregnant woman he had ever seen. Amelia looked at him.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Huh?" Michael looked at her blankly. Amelia chuckled.

"The Doctor can see us now." She said. Michael looked at Dr. White standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" Michael stood up and walked into the office.

"Bon Jour." Dr. White smiled.

"Bon jour. Michael is a little nervous about today's appointment." Amelia smiled.

"I can see. Do not worry." Dr. White said, "It's just a simple ultrasound."

"I don't want the sex leaked to the press." Michael said. Dr White chuckled.

"Do not worry. I strongly believe in doctor/patient confidentiality." Dr. White said, "No money could ever pull it out of me."

"Thanks." Amelia smiled as Michael helped her up onto the table. Dr. White began to check her vitals.

"Do you have any names picked out?" He asked. Amelia nodded.

"Antoinette if it's a girl and Dominic if it's a boy." She said.

"Wonderful royal names." Dr. White, "Everything looks normal here, but I still recommended that Queen Clarice handle on the tough things though." Amelia chuckled.

"Oh she is." Amelia rubbed her belly.

"Good. Now let's get this ultrasound started so you can finish the nursery according to the sex." Dr. White smiled pleasantly at them.

"Thanks." Amelia smiled as she lay on the table. Michael took her hand and gently squeezed it. He was so excited. A little boy…a little girl, either would be amazing.

"All right." Dr. White began the ultrasound, "There's your baby." Amelia and Michael stared at the screen. That was their child…

"Is it healthy?" Amelia asked.

"Very." Dr. White looked at her, "Everything is growing on schedule. The heart beat looks strong."

"Great." Michaels smiled.

"All right. Let's see if we can see the sex." Dr. White said.

"Okay." Amelia bit her lip. She did not care if it was a boy or a girl. She was just glad it was healthy.

"Okay. It would appear that you having…" Dr. White looked at them with a smile, "Antoinette." Amelia's breath stopped in her throat.

"A girl." Michael grinned at the doctor. "Are you sure?"

"I'm 95% sure." Dr. White said. He wiped off Amelia's stomach, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Amelia sat up and smiled, "We need to tell ma."

"Well, She's out in the waiting room." Michael shook the Doctor's hand, "Thank you." Dr. White chuckled.

"It's my job." he said. Michael kissed Amelia as she slid off of the table.

"Let's tell her." Amelia pulled Michael out of the office. Helen and Joe both stood up when they saw them.

"Well?" Helen asked. Amelia looked around her. There was only one couple there.

"Tell them." Michael smiled. Amelia looked at her mother.

"Well, Mom," Amelia took in a deep breath, "you're going to have a little…granddaughter." Helen's eyes widened.

"It's a girl?" She whispered.

"It's a girl." Michael nodded. Helen's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Amelia. Genovia was going to get a new princess. They could not be happier.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	11. Talk

**July 22nd, 2004**

**Week 22**

**They were having a little girl. Genovia was all a buzz. Some how they had found out. Amelia didn't care anymore. She was just over the moon knowing she was having a little girl.**

"**It's so hot." Amelia sighed waddling down the sidewalk.  
"It's July." Lilly, who was visiting for the week, said. "Let's go get some ice cream."**

"**I could go for a break." Amelia lifted up her bags, "My dogs need to rest."**

"**Come on." Lilly led her best friend to the food court. "You rest and I'll get the ice cream." She glanced at the body guards sitting at the table next to Amelia as she went up to the ice cream stand. Lilly still found it weird that Mia was so famous. "Hi could I have two hot chocolate sundaes. one of them with pineapples and strawberries and extra whip cream?"**

"**Coming up." the lady said. Lilly looked back at Amelia. She was talking with a small child. The mother was taking pictures of them. Lilly chuckled. Amelia made such a good Princess (Almost Queen though). **

"**Mommy, she's so nice." The girls said running up to her mother.**

"**I know." She chuckled walking away. Amelia grinned brightly at Lilly.**

"**So wonderful." She said.**

"**You're wonderful." Lilly said picking up Amelia's sundae. "Here's yours." She said walking to the table an placing it in front of her.**

"**Thanks." Amelia said. Lilly went back to the counter and grabbed hers.**

"**Thank you." She sat down at the table.**

"**You always know how to please me." Amelia mumbled as she began to eat.**

"**I know you too well." Lilly said, "So I times that by seven since you're pregnant." Amelia chuckled.**

"**Thanks." She shook her head.**

"**So, tell me. Have the two of you chosen a name for the Princess?" Lilly asked. Amelia shrugged.**

"**We want a royal sounding name, but something that sounds French." She said, "We're into French sounding names right now like Clara, Dominique and Antoinette."**

"**Well, I like all three of those." Lilly chuckled, "Lilliana is a cute name." Amelia laughed.**

"**Yeah it is." She said.**

"**Aunt Lilly and her niece Lilliana." Lilly said, "That sounds perfect."**

"**To you maybe." Amelia kicked her friend from beneath the table. The two women laughed loudly as they ate their ice cream, "There are a couple of frilly dresses in a boutique I would like to get the Princess."**

"**Don't start calling her that." Lilly said licking her spoon off.**

"**Well, When I pass, She will be Queen…" Amelia said, "I hope she will take it. I would like this country to stay in the family."**

"**I'm sure she will." Lilly said. "it's an honour."**

"**Let's stop talking shop and well…Shop." Amelia laughed hauling her tired body out of the chair. Lilly stared at the empty bowl.**

"**You eat fast. I'm impressed." Lilly said following her sister-in-law.**

"**you'll see how your appetite changes when you're pregnant." Amelia said.**

"**That won't be happening anytime soon." Lilly reassured her sister-in-law. Amelia shrugged her slender shoulders.**

"**You never know." She said, "I didn't exactly plan this baby."**

"**I know, but well you'd have to have sex if you're going to be having a baby." Lilly said.**

"**Very true." Amelia chuckled, "I think you'll make a cool mom though. Within due time I suppose."**

"**Someday." Lilly said. Amelia couldn't wait for Lilly to have a baby. She wanted their children to grow up together. She wanted them to be as good as best friends as she and Lilly where. Amelia could dream couldn't she?**

**August 6th, 2004**

**Week 24**

**Michael stared at his guitar. It had been a long time since he had picked that thing up. He walked over to it and picked it up. Maybe he should write a lullaby. He wondered if babies liked electric lullabies. He sat down at the piano to try to come up with something. A piano might be better for a baby.**

"**Little Bean I hope you're not mean. I don't want to clean my little bean." he said tapping on the piano. Helen chuckled as she walked in.**

"**What a nice little ditty." She said.**

"**I'm writing a song for the baby." He told his mother-in-law.**

"**Well, what have you got so far?" Helen asked sitting next to him.**

"Nothing." he said. Helen chuckled.

"That might cause a problem when your trying to sing to her." She said, "Why not write a lullaby? Just music. you can add the words in later, maybe with her when she's old enough. I think she'd like that."

"That's a good idea." He said, "Thanks, Mom."

"That's what mothers are for." She pat Michael's leg, "Even mother-in-laws."

"You don't fit the evil stepmother stereotype." Michael told her. Helen laughed.

"**Well thank you." She said looking at him, "May I ask you a question?"**

"**Of course. That's what son-in-laws are for." He winked. Helen smiled as she pat his leg.**

"**Are you happy Michael?" She asked him.**

"**What do you mean?" Michael asked. Why was she asking this, Michael thought.**

"**You and Amelia jumped into things kind of quickly. Moving in together, the baby, marriage, and all that fun kind of stuff. We're always focused on Amelia. I don't think we take enough time out to check on you." Helen told him, "So, are you happy?" Michael nodded.**

"**I can't even explain how happy I am, Mom." Michael said. "When she lived over here and I lived in the states, I was miserable. I missed her so much. I loved her so much so I came over here. I left everything behind so I could be with her. Now, Leaving Lilly makes me sad, but she visits enough to annoy me."**

"**That's true." Helen chuckled.**

"**My proposal to Amelia was a big step for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so I proposed." Michael said, "And that day, God Helen…Seeing her walk down that aisle towards me…Words can't describe the feelings that were going through me. She was so utterly gorgeous. She still is."**

"**I know." Helen said, "that was the moment I realized my little girl was grown up." Helen sighed deeply.**

"**And now the baby…" Michael grinned, "I am so excited to be a father. I can't wait to see what she looks like. More like Mia or more like me? I hope Mia. I cant wait to experience first words, first steps, and all the other firsts. Mom, I'm so happy with my life. I'm so in love with your daughter and granddaughter. I never thought this much love was possible."**

"**You have no idea how much love you'll feel in your heart when that girl is placed in your hands. I thought I was going to explode when Amelia was put on my chest." Helen sighed with happiness again, "That moment your child is handed to you for the very first time…It's one of the most powerful things you'll ever experience." **

**Michael smiled as he watched the experience wash over Helen's face. He couldn't wait to experience it. He couldn't wait to see the look on Amelia's face when their daughter was handed to her for the very first time. Michael knew it would be a powerful thing.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join**


	12. nervous

Note: This series is not based on the book series at all. This series is based on what info I had in the first movie. I have never read the book nor will I. Therefore, I cannot be held responsible for differences…well I guess I can lol

September 4th, 2004

Week 28

The photographers were starting to get on Amelia's last nerve. They had been bad before, but now that she was showing and almost at the end of her pregnancy, they came by the truck load to take her picture. She just wanted be at peace. She knew that would probably never happen.

"I h-hate this." Amelia whimpered as she sat on the couch in the parlor.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Helen put her book down and rushed over to her. Amelia leaned over and started to cry.

"Have you seen the paper?" Amelia asked. Uh oh, Helen thought.

"No. Should I look?" Helen asked. Amelia looked at her.  
"I can't do anything without being in that stupid thing." She said, "Princess Mia eats ice cream. Princess Mia drives a car! It's ridiculous."

"Well…There's nothing you can do about it. People want to see who is ruling their country." Helen said. "Your people want to see their princess be like them."

"I just want to have this baby in peace." Amelia wiped her eyes.

"I know, Sweetheart." She said, "I'd say let's go to America, but I don't think it'd be any better, plus such a long flight wouldn't be good for the baby."

"I know." Amelia sighed deeply, "I'll be fine. It's just my hormones."

"Hormones are hell. I cried at commercials and reading recipes in the book store." She said, "I once messed up one of my paintings and it was like the end of the world." Amelia's face brightened up and she laughed.

"that's pathetic." She said. Helen shrugged her shoulders. "Where you this miserable when you were pregnant with me?"

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"I just feel so heavy and emotional." Amelia said, "It's getting old quickly."

"I know, Baby." Helen said rubbing Amelia's back. Her daughter groaned. Now that felt nice. She could get used to having back rubs.

"Hey, That's my job." Michael said as he walked into the room.

"Well, then Take over." Helen said as she stood up, "I need to get going anyway. I have a lot of royal shopping to do."

"Have fun." Amelia chuckled as Michael sat behind her. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her back.

"How has your afternoon been, Wife?" He asked her.

"It's good now that you're here, Husband." Amelia chuckled.

"Good." Michael said as he put his hands on her stomach, "I had a couple of photographers following me around today. You'd think I was King."

"Someday." She said.  
"I thought Duke…or something like that." Michael smiled, "Since I'm a commoner…"

"Ah….We're married now so You have a royal title." Amelia said, "You're very…Princess Diana like."

"God, don't say that." Michael chuckled as he felt the baby kick beneath his hand. "come on. Let's go take a nap."

"Oh, Duke Michael, you're so romantic." he said.

"king Michael." He said. Amelia chuckled as she took his hand.

"King Michael and Queen Amelia." She smile as they walked to their bedroom. She knew all of this was stressful for Michael and she tried to support him through all of this. She loved him and would stand by him no matter what.

Sept 18th, 2004

Week 30

Amelia was counting down the days. Ten more Weeks. A little less than two months. Her daughter would be here in fifty-five days. Nerves were starting to take over.

"I think I'll be a goody mother." Amelia said as she dumped the bag of baby clothes onto the bed. Michael nodded.

"I think you'll be great." He told her, "Okay, what have you got here?"

"Clothes, for the baby." Amelia smiled. Michael looked at her.

"Isn't this baby already fully clothed for a year?" Michael asked as he sat next to her.

"Shut up. Don't you want to see?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like to see." Michael rubbed her back. Amelia picked up a frilly purple dress.  
"I like this one." She said. Michael nodded.

"Me too." He said.

"I got this one for the Christmas ball." Amelia picked up a red dress that had a golden trim. "there are some gold shoes too."

"Pretty." Michael said as Charlotte knocked on the door.

"Come in." Amelia looked up.

"I apologize to interrupt but there has been some news from England we just received." Charlotte said.

"That's all right." She said, "What is it?"

"Tony Blaire has been in a riding accident." Charlotte told her, "The poor fellow broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder."

"Oh no." Amelia sighed deeply, "I've told him to be careful. That's why I don't want you riding much."  
"I wont." Michael said.

"Okay, I'd like to send some flowers." Amelia said as Charlotte pulled out her blackberry. "I'd like to send a dozen sunflowers because everyone will be sending roses. And on the card have We hope for a speedy recovery and do call if anything is needed. Sincerely, Amelia and Michael Moscovitz of Genovia."

"Very well, Ma'am." Charlotte curtsied.

"Wait." Amelia looked at her, "You've known me for a couple of years, haven't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Charlotte nodded.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Mia and not to curtsy?" Amelia asked. Charlotte blushed and chuckled.

"Hundreds. I'll stop, Ma- Mia." She said. Amelia smiled.

"Thank you." She looked at Michael and shook her head.

"A princess' job is never done." She said. Michael laughed and kissed her shoulder.

"Just wait until our baby is born." Michael told her.

"Yes, A mothers job is never done." Amelia said.

"Oh you're going to love it." Michael said.

"I hope so." Amelia turned and kissed Michael softly. She hoped it was normal to be terrified of having your first baby. She knew she could do it, but she was still scared.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	13. getting Wet

**October 29th, 2004**

**Week 36**

**She was in the last stretch. These last weeks were going slowly. She could become a mother at any moment and that idea frightened and excited her. Amelia stretched and rubbed her back. She waddled towards the stairs.**

"**Michael?" She called out. There was silence. "Mom?" There still was no response, "Charlotte?" Panic started to swell in Amelia's chest. "Did everyone die?" Amelia walked towards the conference room. She heard movement in there. Her heart began to pound. She opened up the door and in a blur of Pink and purple fear, people jumped from all corners and screamed:**

"**SURPRISE" Amelia stumbled back with large eyes staring at everyone. It was a baby shower.**

"**Oh My god." Amelia touched her chest. "You guys didn't..."**

"**We did." Helen rushed over to her daughter and hugged her, "Charlotte and I have been planning it for weeks."**

"**I'm so...surprised." Amelia laughed. Michael leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek.**

"**There's a bigger surprised." he pointed over to the corner where Lilly and Jeremiah stood.**

"**Oh my god!" Amelia squealed. Lilly and she ran into each other's arms.** **"You're here! I cannot believe that You're here**

"**Well, I wanted to be here when my first nieces was born." Lilly said kissing her cheek. Amelia reached over and took Jeremiah's hands.**

"**Thank you for coming." She said turning around, "Thank you for coming, everyone. This is such a surprise."**

"**We are so glad you didn't catch on." Clarice said showing her granddaughter over to an over stuffed chair, "Relax. We have presents and food. What would you like first?"**

"**Food. Defentally food." Amelia said as Lilly sat next to her, "When did the two of you get in?"**

"**Last night. Michael hid us away." Lilly laughed. "I was dying to come see you though."**

"**Im so glad that You're here." Amelia said.** **Michael walked over to her and handed her a plate of chicken and rice.**

"**Here you go." He said.**

"**Thank you." Amelia said, "I cannot believe you hid Lilly and Jeremiah away."**

"**That was my job in this whole thing." Michael said sitting across from Jeremiah. The two men began talking about something that didn't catch Amelia's attention. She looked around. There were so many people here. There was no way she'd be able to go through all the gifts today. Maybe she and Michael could open some later.**

"**The food is delicious." Amelia said.**

"**Your grandmother flew some chef from France in." Lilly said**.** Amelia shook her head. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening.**

**

* * *

Everyone was laughing and having a good time as Amelia opene dup a few of the gifts. Lilly ran over and handed her a gift bag.**

"**I hope you like it." Lilly said. Amelia reached into the bag and pulled out a silky jacket that had silk roses on the labels..**

"**Oh, Lilly." Amelia gasped, "This is utterly gorgeous."**

"**It's kind of a family heirloom." She said, "I wore it home from the hospital, my mom and my aunts wore it home from the hospital, and I thought my nieces could wear it home from the hospital."**

"**She will." Amelia said carefully folding the jacket up and putting it into the bag again, "Im getting pretty tired. Maybe we should save the rest of the gifts for another time." Michael nodded.**

"**Anything you want." He said, "If everyone will excuse us, Miss Amelia is requesting a rest."**

"**Miss Amelia." She giggled as Michael helped her up. "Thank you all for coming. It is truly a blessing to have such good friends." She said as Michael led her out of the room.**

"**So was this a success?" Michael asked as he walked upstairs with her. Amelia nodded.**

"**A big one." She said, "It's a perfect ending to such a perfect pregnancy." Amelia kissed Michael's cheek. It felt good to have people pay attention to her and give her presents. A real woman never turned gifts away.**

**  
November 12th, 2004**

**Week 38**

**Genovia was beautiful in November. Michael had to admit it. The snow looked so beautiful on the leafless treees. But this type of weather didn't seem to improve his mood. Lilly walked up behind him on the balcony.**

"**You're going to catch your death out here." She said zipping up her jacket.**

"**You sound like Grandma." He said looking at his little sister.**

"**She was a smart woman." Lilly said looking out onto the grounds, "You guys are really lucky to have this."**

"**I know." He said. Lilly looked at him.**

"**Okay, spill it." She said.**

"**Spill what?" Michael asked.**

"**You're in a mood. I can tell." Lilly said, "I could tell you were in a mood when we spoke on the phone last month. That is another reason why I flew here. You're scared aren't you?"**

"**It shows dosent it?" Michael asked leaning against the railing.**

"**Just a little." Lilly said, "is it the baby?"**

"**She's going to be here any day now." Michael said, "I'm not scared of becoming a father because I know I'll be a great father, but I'm afraid of what's out there that will affect her. There are drawbacks to being the new princess of Genovia."**

"**I know there are." Lilly said, "You're afraid of paparazzi chasing you guys onto the way to the hospital and losing control of the car. You're worried they're going to follow her on her first day of kindergarten."**

"**Yeah I am." Michael said.**

"**You just need to get over those fears." Lilly said.** "**I still have people coming up to me asking for interview and stuff."**

"**Is it bad still over there?" He asked.**

"**It's increased now that the baby is almost here. There are a few pools going on I noticed." Lilly chuckled. "Remember when you were eight and made it into the local paper?"**

"**Yes." Michael finally smiled, "That week was hell."**

"**But you got over it." Lilly said, "The press is going to die down, I promise. They're just excited the baby is coming. Within a month, only one photographer will be following you opposed to twenty."**

"**I hope You're right." Michael said, "Let's go inside. You're going to catch your death out here."**

"**You sound like Grandma." Lilly winked as they walked back inside, "Just think, Mike, at any moment you could have a gorgeous little girl in your arms...and I'm here to help you guys out."**

"**We'll need it."** **Michael said, "I've been reading about newborns and they take...a lot of work." Lilly laughed as they walked towards her room.**

"**They are a lot of work. Don't worry. I'm here." She said.**

"**Thanks, Sis." Michael kissed her cheek, "I need to go check on Mia."**

"**I'll see you for dinner." Lilly said walking into her room. Jeremiah sat at a table sipping some tea and watching television. "He is freaking out."**

"**Who is?" Jeremiah said not taking his eyes off of the screen.**

"**Michael." Lilly said sitting next to Jeremiah, "he's worrying about every little thing about the baby. Things that might not even happen." Finally Jeremiah looked at her.**

"**Well, thats only natural**. I** know when we have kids, I'll be a worry wart." Jeremiah said, "Especially when it's my first." Lilly cocked her eyebrow.**

"**When we have kids?" She asked.**

"**I mean...you know we're going to have kids someday." Jeremiah said. Lilly chuckled and nodded.**

"**Someday yes. Way in the future." She said falling down onto her bed. "I want to finish school first."**

"**And get married first." Jeremiah said.** **Lilly sat up on her elbows.**

"**Well, yeah. That'd be ideal." She said, "But if an accident happened, I wouldn't be sorry."**

"**Me either." Jeremiah said. Lilly smiled at him. It was fun talking about this kind of stuff, even though Lilly couldn't see it happening for a long time yet. For right now, she was content on becoming an aunt.**


End file.
